Divergent One-Shots
by OneShotBro
Summary: This is just a bunch of random ass Divergent One-Shots. It's worth a read. Trust me.
1. Death Is Fun

**So, my first ever one-shot. Wow. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. I would really appreciate it.**

**TRIS POV**

As I walk toward the chasm, where he is, I start getting lost in his deep blue eyes, I wonder what he feels for me. Does he feel the love I feel? Does he feel some sort of hatred? He'd better not. My man better love me! 'Til death do us apart. Wait, what? Did I just marry Tobias in my head? I'd better not have!

I make it to him and smash my lips against his. I feel a warm sensation swim through me as we touch. Damn, I love him so much!

"Hey, Tris," he says pulling away.

"Yeah."

"I think I'm in love with you."

"Nah shit!" He looks worried for a minute, then I laugh. "I'm just kidding. I love you too."

"I love you three," he says, smiling.

"I love you, Four."

"I love you, six."

"Aw," I say. "What about five? Doesn't anyone love five?"

He smirks. "Everyone loves five."

"Wait, who de freak is five? Is she another girl? Do you like five?"

"What? Five is just a damn number! Not everyone in Dauntless is named after a number!"

"Oh really," I say.

"Yes really. And just to let you know, five just happens to be my second favourite number," he says with a smirk.

"What's your first?"

"Six."

I laugh and kiss him again. And then Peter trips over my foot, falls into the chasm and dies. I killed someone. How will I ever live with myself? "Tobias," I say.

"Yeah, Tris," he says worried.

"Call Zeke. Tell him to throw a party, Peters dead!"

"I'm on it," he says as we both start cheering.

"The bitch is dead," I scream. "Life is awesome!" Then a round of cheers spreads around Dauntless.

**So what do you guys think? My first one-shot ever! I think it sucked donkey balls but I wanna know what you guys think!**


	2. Abuse

**Hey, so I'm updating again because apparently I have no life. WARNING- This chapter isn't all that funny and contains abuse to one of your favourite characters.**

**TOBIAS POV**

"Tobias! Where are you?! Get down here this instant!" Oh no! My daddy is home from work. And he's mad. I jump off my bed and run downstairs to my daddy.

"Yes, dad."

"Why we're you home late last night? You were supposed to come home straight after school!"

"I did, daddy," I say scared. And it's true. I did. When school ended I came straight home and daddy was passed out on the couch. I did my chores and spent the rest of the night in my room.

"Don't lie to me, Tobias. I didn't raise a liar."

"I swear, daddy. I didn't."

"Are you calling _me _a liar? You think that I'm lying," he says, really mad this time.

"I'm not saying that at all."

All the fury on his face scares me. He scares me. Most nine year olds dads don't scare them. Mine does. I wonder why that is?

"Shirt," he says.

I turn around and take off my shirt. I stare at the ground, waiting for the impact of his belt. When it comes I scream. "Shut up," he says and I do as I'm told. I bite on my bottom lip so I don't scream and I can feel my lip bleeding. Isn't the first time, won't be the last.

After around forty to fifty whips he stops. I try to get up but he punches me across the face. I whimper and lay on the ground a little bit.

"Clean yourself up and clean this mess up!" I get up and limp to the bathroom to have a shower. Why does daddy treat me like this? Why did mommy have to die? Why am I always getting abused? I don't know. I don't know anything. But I do know one thing.

I think I hate my daddy.

**My feelz while writing this chapter. Tobias is my favourite character. Ever.**


	3. Peter The Bitch Of Dauntless

**Hey, I'm updating! Nah shit, Sherlock! Shut up! This just became awkward...**

**PETER POV**

There she is. The love of my life. But she doesn't love me back. What do I do? She is so beautiful. Tris. I love her so much. Even her name is sexy.

She walks toward me and gives me a dirty look. Why does she hate me? Is it because I tried to kill her that one time? Or is it because I'm making out with one of her best friends? Lynn. She's pretty sexy too.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes with guilt. "Peter, we need to talk."

"What is it, babe," I ask.

"I think I'm in love with someone else."

"What? Who? I'll kick his ass!"

"Uh...actually, it's not a his...it's a her," she says.

"What?! You're gay?!"

"Uh...I...uh...I don't know."

I slap her in the face and she winces. "Bitch!" I leave her on the ground, crying. I just laugh. These bitches think they can control me. They can't! No one leaves me! I leave them.

Shauna walks past and I whistle. She looks over her shoulder to me and smiles. "Hey," I scream to her. "Wanna get a drink sometime?"

"Sounds good to me," she shouts back.

I give her my winning smile and she giggles. I love how I can dump her sister for her instead.

Tris walks past again and I slap her butt. She looks at me and punches me. That bitch! I push her and she falls into the chasm, screaming, as she lands hard on the rocks and dies. She even looks good when she's dead. I love her so much.

**Someone should throw Peter in the chasm. Maybe next chapter...maybe next chapter...Please review!**


	4. Totally Legit

**I'm updating cuz I can do whatever the shit I want!**

**DAVID POV**

I'm being chased. I'm running for my life. I'm being chased by Fourtris fans and they want to kill me. Why? What did I do?

I run into a forest and crash into a tree. I think I broke my nose. I get up and keep running. I then crash into a prickle bush and now have major stab wounds in my face and am now missing an eye.

I get up and keep on running. A branch is leaning down and I smash into it and dislocate my head. But I just get up and keep running, head hanging off my neck.

"You killed our Tris! You killed Fourtris! You ruined my life!" Is what I hear people behind me screaming, well, until I rip out my ear. They are so damn loud!

I keep running and trip over on a rock. My face gets split in half but I keep running. Eventually I run so hard that my legs fall off and I am trampled by Fourtris fans.

They're like vampires. They suck the blood out of me and eat my flesh before chomping on my skin. I eventually die.

THE END

**That is totally realistic. This story was a bit short but who cares? You all loved it, right? I mean, David got tortured. I LOVE LIFE!**

**If you want more, please review me some ideas or PM them to me. I'll write a one-shot about them. Bye.**


End file.
